prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mother RaPaPa
is a divine being who used to watch over the world in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! in ancient times and granted a golden age of happiness. Before disappearing, Mother RaPaPa has sealed Deusmast, who threatened the peace of the world, into the sun. History In ancient times, humans, animals, fairies and spirits lived in harmony together in a land of paradise. One side of the land was covered in flowers, which was once known as the ocean of flowers. In the center of the land, a giant tree stood watching over the land. The tree was known as the Mother Tree. And on top of the tree, the mother of all things far and wide, Mother RaPaPa watched over the land, granting them a golden age of blooming happiness. One day, Mother RaPaPa blessed the humans of the world with magic, which helped them to build their own houses and greater settlements. Everyone lived happily together until a great cataclysm came over the world. Deusmast, from the neverending chaos, torn the sky apart to reach Mother RaPaPa's world. Its only desire was to swallow the whole world, but Mother RaPaPa stood defiantly in its path. Mother RaPaPa used her powers to defend the world she was watching over and at the end of the fight, Mother RaPaPa sent the neverending chaos far away. She sealed it beyond the rainbow, inside the sun. However, wounded from the fight, she and the heart of the world, the Mother Tree, disappeared from the world. The land she left immediately began to change. In absence of Mother RaPaPa, the world soon turned into planet earth, which is now inhabited by humans. The Mother Tree, on the other hand, drifted away until it reached the edge of the space, until a new world formed itself at its roots. This world is today known as the Magic World. Before finally disappearing, Mother RaPaPa has told the fairies, humans and other creatures that one day the worlds will be tied together once again. With that, their magic will be the bridge between these worlds. She promised them that one day the magic, that carries all their magical prayers bound inside will come to them and will be known as Pretty Cure. Appearance Mother RaPaPa has a ghostly like appearance. She has a very pale skin and long light green colored hair. Her eyes are pink colored. Around her neck, Mother RaPaPa wears a golden necklace with an red colored jewel as pendant. She wears a long, white dress with a pink rose attached to each of her shoulders. Chains of green leaves and yellow pearls are attached to the straps of her dress. Red roses and green leaves are attached to the skirt of her dress, as well as a pink and golden bead chain. Yellow pearls and green leaves are seen floating around her hair. She also wears green, leaf-shaped earrings. Mother RaPaPa wears a green tiara with two large white flowers at the sides. At the center of the tiara, two green leaves are attached to a white flower, which also has a red jewel attached to it. Abilities Mother RaPaPa had the abilities to send a wind down to earth, which would spread blossoms around the land. Once these blossoms landed on the ground, a new tree started growing. These trees created wooden wands, which brought the magic to the world. She also shows similar powers as the Pretty Cures. During her fight against Deusmast, she created a diamond shaped shield to protect the world from being swallowed. With all her might, she was able to seal the neverending chaos away. Trivia *Mother RaPaPa's appearance shows similarities with Flora from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Gallery References Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Minor characters